The Games the Gods Play
by Narwe Silverflame
Summary: Every two hundred years a game is played. Mortals are playing pieces. Gods are the players. Earth is the board. It's been like this since the mythological times.


**Disclaimer: **... I know that you know that I don't own it... So WHY do I have to constantly repeat it?... sigh

**Author's note:** I admit, this has not been beta-read.

* * *

**The Games the Gods Play  
**by Narwe Silverflame

It was early morning. So early even that the sun had not yet risen. The sky, barely seen through the thick foliage, was still of a suffocating, dark blue colour, the colour of precious velvet on which a handful of tiny white jewels had been sewn onto – the stars. Though it was true that their light was already somewhat dimmed by the soon-to-be-seen ball of fire and, anyway, not many could be seen from the path winding its way through the thick woods to begin with. The trees surrounding the Kido mansion were old, their roots ran deep, their branches reaching for the sky and not even during the day much sunlight managed to reach the ground or the not much used path leading to the east of the mansion and to an open plain just next to a ravine. It was generally thought that the beautiful view which the plain and the ravine offered was just not worth taking the risk of being swept over the edge by another capricious gust of wind that were so frequent in this place.

Yet a boy of no more than thirteen was right then making his way towards this east-facing plain, upping his pace slightly when he saw the time of sunrise getting nearer. His hair, as well as his eyes and shirt, were the colour of the surrounding forest – green, yet now darkened by the absence of light – and around his neck something glimmered in time with his steps. An aura of calm seemed to be surrounding him even as he started running, not wanting to miss the sight of the sun rising.

Reaching the last line of trees, he made it just in time to find a comfortable place on the plain, still well away form the dangerous edge, before the very top of the star nearest to Earth blazed on the horizon. At once the shadows that before had appeared to be everywhere at once, again became chained to trees and rocks and flowers. The colours were rapidly returning to the world, now no longer darkened, as the rays, though still weak, announced a new day. Just like that the boy's hair and eyes and shirt regained their usual green, the pendant around his neck flashing silver and gold.

And just like that Shun's shadow momentarily darkened, deepened, stirred, constricted, and at once returning to its normal, inconspicuous state. And just like that two hundred years have come to an end.

_He_ knew that immediately. Finally the game was on again. No more waiting, no more planning, no more slumbering! It was so good to know that it was _that time_ again! Preparations had started years ago, of course, when his essence again became more active, his inner clock telling him that his opponent was back, reborn!, telling him that the turn of two hundred years was getting closer and closer, and yet _feeling_ all of this, sensing it with all of his immortal essence, was something different altogether. A bubble of dark, malicious laughter rose within him and if he had had a body in that moment, he would have cackled maniacally.

Shun jumped slightly, startled by a blast of maddening joy that had for a second shot through him. Sure, he liked being surrounded by nature and this sunrise was positively breathtaking yet these were no reasons for such an intense, sudden emotion. He carefully eyed the plain and after that the tree-line, stretching all of his senses to try and detect any presence. But there was no one, he was forced to admit to himself after a moment. Only himself, together with some animals. Nothing bigger than a fox.

Deciding that, though puzzling, the sudden will to laugh was probably inconsequential, Shun turned back towards the mansion. A part of him that kept insisting that this was more that a little strange was briefly considered right before being pushed firmly into the background in favour of enjoying a beautiful, calm, _normal_ morning.

The dark presence within him couldn't help but be entertained by this show of naivety. Innocence. Yes, that was what he needed to stay hidden long enough. Pandora, his dear sister, really knew who to choose to be the vessel of the Lord of the Underworld. Her smile, darker than night, her hands, paler than death, and the star pendant did it every time.

Speaking about Pandora, he could feel her presence right then. It came from some secluded place, surrounded by a protective shield of his, Hades', power. And he knew with a certainty of one whose plans are coming to life before his very eyes that his castle was being raised at that exact moment.

Although many miles separated his from his newly created stronghold, he could almost feel its cold, unyielding stone beneath his feet. Oh, its twisted paths, its menacing presence and Pandora's darkly compelling music resonating through it! Yes, the rook was set in place with the dark lady, the black queen supervising its movements and with himself controlling the actions of both. But there was more. Through the portal inside the castle more of his troops were pouring from the Underworld. Pawns. Bishops. Knights.

All of his figures were taking their places on a board that hadn't changed much during the centuries. Hell, nothing had changed much! The board, the figures, the gods who play! Yet it didn't matter because this time it would be different. Now that the game was on again he could finally reveal the thing that _had_ changed. The Gold Saints who now wore Surplices would be revealed! They would slaughter, maim and betray alongside his Specters, utterly forsaking their former deity! Every single action done in the name of Hades, Ruler of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead! Men would be killed only to rise again, singing praises to the new King of the Earth!

This time it would at last be seen which of the two opponents was better! This final thought calmed his somewhat. After all, every plan was already made, every deal sealed, everyone were waiting readily on their places. All he had to do at that point was to lean back and enjoy the show. For it would be one hell of a show! A cloak of malice settled like a comfortable cloak around his non-existent shoulders. Let his green-haired vessel keep his loyalties for the time being, for soon the immortal being inside him would change _everything_.

With a feeling of smug satisfaction he sent a thought his opponent's way. "Your move, Athena."

* * *

Well, I'm glad this is finally posted. It has been collecting dust for the past six months first in my notebook then on my computer. Originally I wanted this fic to be consisted of four parts/chapters, this was supposed to be the first. Now I'm not so sure that there will be any more. If you want more info about this, you can always send me a PM.

R&R


End file.
